DRW Ted Smith
Theodore "Ted" Smith is a psychopath in Dead Rising 2, apearing on the unannounced mission Snowflake Boss Battle. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. Snowflake Boss Battle Before the zombie outbreak in Fortune City, he worked as a tiger trainer at the Yucatan Casino. He has an unspecified mental disability, leading to generally antisocial behavior and impaired speech. After the zombie outbreak, Ted devotes himself to feeding "fresh meat" to Snowflake, one of the Yucatan's Bengal tigers. Mocked his whole life because of his weight and low intelligence, he considers the tigers he trains to be his only friends, and becomes extremely angry if he believes someone is making fun of him. As Chuck enters the Yucatan Casino he will spot a survivor named Lenny Mooney, however the man quickly takes off while Ted brands Chuck as "fresh meat" and knocks him unconscious. He will then drag Chuck to Snowflake. Chuck tells him that he will find fresh meat for Snowflake and tries to calm him down. He tells him to take it "Nice and slow", which Ted interprets as being called "slow". He then gets angry and tells Snowflake to attack, prompting a fight. After he is defeated, he will crawl to a statue and then calls out to Snowflake to eat him, then succumbs to his wounds. Tactics Ted is a rather easy opponent, much more so compared to his companion, Snowflake. He only has two weapons, one being a Handgun, and the other being a Fire Axe that he may or may not pick up during the battle. Typically, he will start the battle moving towards Chuck, predominantly trying to punch at him, and will rely primarily on Melee attacks for most of the battle, providing quite a range of possibilities for defeating him. Quick weapons, such as the Knife Gloves, are effective against Ted for their speed and power, though heavy weapons like the Defiler are also rather effective. If Chuck has trouble fending off the double threat from Snowflake, retreating into Baron Von Brathaus, across from Snowflake's habitat will separate the two, as Snowflake cannot enter this area. Essentially, Systematically wearing Ted down with typical attacks and run-and-gun maneuvers work well, though Snowflake is another story, altogether. Trivia * Snowflake will remain alive even after Ted is killed, and must either be tamed or killed herself to be able to rescue Lenny Mooney. * If Chuck tames Snowflake before killing Ted, Ted will continue to attack Chuck. Unfortunately Snowflake will ignore him. **When Ted is killed like this, the cutscene will trigger, and after it the game continues normally. Also, Snowflake will NOT defect. *Ted's psychopath music is Narrow Escape by Celldweller. *There is another survivor in Fortune City with the same surname as Ted, Cinda Smith. However, as "Smith" is the most common surname in the United States, it is unknown if there is a relation between the two people, despite the fact they both worked within the Yucatan Casino. *Ted is similar to Paul Carson in the fact that they both become angry because they were treated badly by others and want revenge. *He is also similar to Larry Chiang, since both of them think that zombie's meat is spoiled meat and human meat is fresh meat. *Ted seems to have the AI of a defected survivor, as in most weapons will do considerable damage and zombies can grab him. *Ted shares a similar face model with Dean Wayne, a survivor in the Americana Casino. Video Gallery File:Dead_rising_ted.png File:Ted2.png File:Ted3.png File:Tedyellingno.jpg File:PoorTed.png dead rising Ted with handgun.jpg| dead rising Ted with handgun (2).jpg File:Dead_Rising_ted_notebook.png Ted_arm_cm.jpg| Ted_coverall_cm.jpg| Ted_face_cm.jpg| Ted_shirtgloveboot_cm.jpg| References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths